Radiator Springs Goes Green!
by dcatpuppet
Summary: The Gangrene Gang have come to Radiator Springs and have done everything from bullying the townsfolk and kicking the Tuner and Condrey Gangs out of their home! Will our Cars heroes, teamed up with the Tuner Gang have what it takes to get them to leave?
1. Meet The Gangrene Gang

Note: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Cars. But I do own the OCs, which is a character you can't identify here. This is after Team Power is formed and before all the Rosie and Filippa stuff, so there will be no slash between Sarge and Fillmore. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Chapter 1: Meet the Gangrene Gang!

"THE SMALL TOWN OF RADIATOR SPRINGS!

Where it is usually peaceful and resides next to Star City, where the teens reside. The teens are playing, the adults are working, and the Tuner and Condrey Gangs are causing trouble, however all that is about to change!

They don't need an introduction, but somehow…THE GANGRENE GANG SOMEHOW WANDERED INTO THE TOWN! Yes, those green-skinned rapscallions Ace, Big Billy, Arturo, Snake and Grubber are in Radiator Springs and man, are they up to no good!"

Harold Trillo was riding around on his motorcycle, practicing his driving for the Saturday race that week when he makes a turn and runs into Big Billy and falls to the ground. Harold them says, "Watch where you're walking, idiots!" Ace then says "Idiot? You're talking to Ace, kid. There are no 'Idiots' here, at least, I don't think so…umm, Arturo, is your name 'Idiot'?"

Arturo: "Eh heh-heh-heh…NO!"

"How about you, Big Billy?"

Big Billy: "Daaaah….no."

"Grubber?" Grubber then blows a raspberry since that's how he communicates. Ace continues, "Yeah, I thought so. Hey is your name 'Idiot', Snake?" Snake laughs in a snake-like way and says, "Hss-sss-sss-sss! Yessss!" Only for Ace to uppercut Snake in the nose and he replies "I means no!"

Ace looks back at Harold and says, "Sorry kid, you're way off track. Alright gang! Let's have some fun…Gangrene style! Let's beat him up, take his money, and his bike!"

Harold cringes and says "NO! Keep back! I have friends is high places! Two of them are in the military! One is a cop! Two are secret agents! HELP! NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!"

A half hour later, the townsfolk and teens were in the diner, when Harold burst in, roughed up and panicked. He says, "HELP! Some green-skinned people beat me up and mugged me of my money and motorcycle!" "You got mugged! Cool!" Travis Mitchem exclaimed. "No, not cool! Muggings are serious!" Yasin Mohamet stated. "Well, we believe the mugging, but I think you may be suffering a mild case of delusion, but if these green people do exist…why did they take your britches?" Holley Shiftwell said. Iralanda giggles and says, "I know I shouldn't be laughing at-a Harold's predicament, but are those Buzz Light-year undies?" The others try to hold back their laughter but couldn't, except for Finn McMissile, who decides to investigate into the matter, along with Trenton, Sheriff, Yasin, Sarge, and Juan.

At the local trailer park in Star City, Kassie Condrey was washing clothes and was wearing a bathrobe over her underwear for all of her clothes were dirty. Boost and Wingo were planning out some new car modifications, DJ was going through his CDs, Milly, Jasmine, Darren and Snot Rod was watching TV. Then the doorbell rings and the girls answer the door and to their surprise, the Gangrene Gang is sitting on their stoop and Ace says "Hello ladies, the name's Ace!" Then Milly says, "Wow, a real man!" Kassie then says, "You bad boy, you caught me only in my bathrobe!" And Jasmine says to Ace "How about coming into our 'Casa de Condrey' for burgers and soda?" "Hold it, Jazzy!" Boost shouted, walking to the door. He glares at the Gangrene Gang and questions "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Wingo, Snot Rod, DJ, and Darren show up to see what would go down; everyone knew that Boost treated Jasmine, Kassie and Milly like his own daughters, so it made sense that he was being cautious about every boy they like. Ace then says, "Well, we are new in the neighborhood and we need a place to hang…so amsray!" The Tuner and Condrey Gangs were shocked and Milly gasps, "You want us to leave our own home?" Kassie tells Ace, "Over my bathrobe body!" Jasmine then says, "Tuner Gang, Condreys, let's show those weird skinned guys the way out!" Ace then laughs with his gang and says, "Looks like we have ourselves a fight…ATTACK!"

15 minutes later, the Condrey and Tuner Gangs were hanging on a clothesline while Kassie held her bathrobe closed. Jasmine then says, "This is the most embarrassing thing to happen to a Condrey ever since the great DJ battle of last month…Let's go back in there and show those green skinned bullies that this is our turf!"

15 more minutes later, The 8 gangstas were hanging on the clothesline again, but this time, upside down. Kassie struggles to keep herself covered. Boost then says, "Well, it was a good plan, Jasmine, but I guess we have no choice but to…" Snot Rod then interrupts Boost and tells him, "But Boost, we can't, they all hate us! After all we've done to them and their town…It's no wonder nobody likes us (Milly cries) now we're forced to go homeless!" Boost then says, "Well we have to try, our home and reputation is at stake!"

At the Cozy Cone Motel, Lightning was helping Sally clean up her office, along with Leo McKay and Kendra Gale. Juan was on Kendra's laptop, trying to find out who attacked Harold; He didn't have his own computer and his older sister, Darrian was doing her own search, so were Yasin, Sarge and Holley, so Kendra was his only hope. Then, there was a knock at the door and Leo went up to answer it. "Hmm…we haven't had any visitors all day, so who could it…NO! NOT YOU GUYS! SHERIFF! SARGE! FINN! THEY'RE BACK!" "And Kassie, why are you only in a bathrobe, unless you're…" Juan asked the gangsta girl. Kassie then says, "Juan, it's not what you think!" Boost then says to Lightning "Listen, Lightning bolt…you don't like us, and we don't like you or any of your friends, except for the Condreys, but before you call Sheriff or that secret agent guy, we have one thing to say…" The Condrey Gang dropped on their knees, seem to have been pleading and the girls made sad eyes and Jasmine then says "Please…help us! Please let us stay at the motel for a while…we are cold, hungry and homeless!" Sally then looks at the four teens, then at the Tuner Gang. "Well, I guess you're harmless at the moment. Kassie, I have some extra clothes for you, and while I get them, you tell Lightning what happened," she said. "Sally! Are you crazy?" Lightning asked his girlfriend. "This is the Tuner Gang! They're always up to no good; they might rob you or kill us all!" Sally sighed and said "We're just going to have to trust them for now." "Yeah, and if I were Fillmore or Gavin, I'd say I'm getting good vibes from them and that they mean what they say," Kendra agreed. Lightning, Leo and Juan reluctantly let the Tuner and Condrey Gang into the office.

While Sally was getting clothes for Kassie, Lightning asked "So, what happened to you and your trailer home?" Milly then tells Lightning, "Well, when Darren, Snot Rod, Jasmine and I were watching the monster truck rally, Kassie was washing our clothes and Boost and Wingo were planning new car modifications, our home was invaded by 5 green skinned boys and no matter what we did to get out home back, they beat us up and left us hanging…literally!"

Sally, who had just come back and heard the part with the green skinned boys, she gasped "Oh my goodness, you too? Umm, I mean…well, how come you didn't ask anyone else?" The Tuner and Condrey Gang looked at each other. "W…We did!"

FLASHBACK 1: Mater opens the gate to his junkyard and sees the Tuner Gang standing before him. He immediately shuts the door and locks it. "Mater isn't here right now! He had a dental appointment!" he said. "Dude, we can see you!" DJ stated. "I'm not Mater; I'm his twin brother…Tater!" Mater lied. "Seriously, man! We need you help!" Boost said. "Sorry, I don't help bad guys!" Mater hollered before running into his junkyard to hide.

FLASHBACK 2: Chick Hicks opens the door and the Tuner and Condrey Gang explain their dilemma, and this is what Chick Hicks had to say: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Milly then said, "But please Chick, help us!" Chick then says, "Yeah right! Me? Help you? The day I help you punks is the day I let McQueen win…isn't going to happen! I hope those green weirdoes break you stuff!" Chick slams the door in their faces and locks the door before flipping them off through the small window in the door. Boost slammed his fist into the door before leading his gang away from the house.

FLASHBACK 3: Fillmore and Gavin were mixing together a new organic juice when the Condrey Gang walked into the yard. "We should have gone to these guys first!" Milly thought to herself, thinking the resident hippies would help them, but boy, were they wrong! As soon as Gavin and Fillmore saw them, Gavin shrieked and the duo ran out of the area so fast, the Condrey Gang swore they heard a sonic boom.

FLASHBACK 4: It was the same story for the others except for Lightning, Sally, Leo, Kendra and Juan; a resident told them to go away and/or hid in their shop [Guido, Luigi, Iralanda, Aneil, Christopher, Lizzie, Amy], made fun of their dilemma [Francesco], or ran for their lives out of fear [Travis, Harold, Adam, Kelly, Quinton].

Kendra sheds a tear and says, "Wow, that's terrible, some of my friends are terrified of you, some of them hate you, and some don't even give you a chance. And you said a group of green skinned teenagers attacked you and took your trailer?" Kassie then says, "Yes, they did!" Leo says, "Juan, the kids that attacked Harold! Do you think they were the same ones?" "I wouldn't be surprised, but we better tell Finn we have a lead!" Juan stated. "I'll call him," Sally said, grabbing her cell phone. "Are you sure he won't kill us?" Snot Rod asked. "Not if you have helpful information," Lightning said. "But what if nobody believes us?" Darren asked. "Trust me, he'll know when you're being honest," Leo said. "Why are you so interested in these guys?" Boost asked. Sally then explains, "Well, they also attacked Harold and stole his motorcycle, money and pants." The Condrey girls couldn't help but giggle at that and Kassie asked, "Did Harold…(snicker) wear Buzz Light-year underwear?" Juan asks, "How did you know?" Milly then says, "Because I saw it in graffiti at school by Adam Edmund…I am the only Condrey girl who is literate in graffiti!"

Later at the café, everyone except for the teens, who were all in bed, everyone was sitting away except for Lightning and Sally. Francesco muttered to Lightning, "I don't-a understand why you trust them." "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't joke about those green guys that attacked Harold," Lightning told the racer. Just then, Holley and Finn walked into the room. "We just finished researching the brutes that attacked Harold, the Tuner Gang and the Condrey Gang. Holley, bring up the images," Finn said. Holley clicked her holographic display wristband and a small screen popped up, showing images of the Gangrene Gang. "That's them!" Boost exclaimed, getting a closer look at the panel. Holley enlarged the file, so everyone could see the info;

**Name: Gangrene Gang (Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Arturo)**

**Real Names: Ace D. Copular, Sanford D. Ingleberry, Grubber J. Gribberish, William W. Willaims, and Arturo De La Guerra.**

**Ages: 16, 16, 16, 16, and 15.**

**M.O.: These mutated teenage hoodlums are known for causing trouble in Townsville such as crank calling, bullying, robbery, loitering, etc.**

**Additional notes: Big Billy is a Cyclops and Grubber can communicate anyone's voice despite communicating in raspberries. **

Luigi then says, "So…WE HAVE-A CRIMINALS FROM TOWNSVILLE IN OUR VERY SMALL TOWN!" "That's the idea, but there's a problem; it doesn't say how we beat them," Finn said. Everyone groaned. "We're going to be here a while," Wingo grumbled. "Perhaps as I sleep, I'll work out a plan to catch those hooligans, so, everyone, off to your quarters," Sarge said. "You plan battles as you sleep, that's freaky, man," Fillmore said. As everyone went to their homes, "Looks like you four will have to experience camping for the first time," Francesco snickered at the Tuner Gang. "Actually, Francesco, Sally is letting them stay at the Cozy Cone Motel," Lightning said. "WHAT! Are you mad?" Francesco asked Sally. "No, I'm just being nice, and it wouldn't kill you to help them at least once," Sally stated. "But if Sarge comes up with a good plan, they won't be here long," Lightning said. "He better," Francesco said under his breath.


	2. Seeing Green

Chapter 2: Seeing Green

As Sarge slept, he was thinking of a plan, and by the time he thought of one, it was morning! He wakes up and does his usual reveille and salute to the flag, well, he was about to. He picked up the flag and was shocked to see that the white was dyed green, the red was a disgusting dark color, and the blue was now a dark turquoise. The starts were green too. The letter G was written on it in black three times. He shouted out in utter rage, waking up his neighbors, Fillmore, Gavin, and Juan. "Is this how we're going to wake up now? You cursing every curse known to man…Oh no," Gavin joked until he saw the flag. "I swear that this wasn't me or Gavin," Fillmore said, shocked by what someone had done to the flag; Fillmore and Sarge didn't get along as well as he hoped, but that didn't mean he'd do this to Sarge's flag. "I know this wasn't you. Judging by the excessive use of green, it was probably the Gangrene Gang. They ambushed us in the middle of the night," Sarge said. "Gavin, Fillmore…have you seen your yards?" Juan asked, looking at the front yards of the two hippies. Gavin and Fillmore looked at their yards and saw that the Gangrene Gang had torn up their yard and busted up most of their cans of organic juice and fuel. Fillmore bit his lip, trying to hold back tears, as he observed the plants all torn up and ruined. Gavin however, not yet a full hippie, lost it! "THOSE JERKS RUINED OUR YARDS! WE NEEDED THOSE! AND LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO OUR TASTE-IN! I BET THEY HATED ALL OUR FLAVORS! NO! I BET THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY THEM!" "Whoa, never seen Gavin this ticked before," Juan told Sarge. Everyone else, hearing Gavin's angry yells, came out of their homes and was shocked by all the damage. Fillmore, Gavin, and Sarge weren't the victims; the courthouse was painted green, along with the statue of the town founder, Stanley, which made Lizzie cry. Red's plants were all destroyed. There was spray paint all over the other businesses, and some of the paint everyone could tell came from Wingo and Ramone's own collections! "THEY…USED…MY…SPRAY…PAINT!" Wingo huffed. Ramone wasn't happy either. Sally gasped when she saw that the museum was also redesigned and Adam ran inside. Within seconds, the boy screamed in terror. Everyone ran inside and saw the worst sight ever; they Gangrene had destroyed the place. There were picture frames with the newspaper articles from the 50s that were now smashed onto the floor, Doc Hudson's Piston Cup trophies were all spray painted and covered up "Hudson Hornet-1951" with "Ace Copular-2013". Lightning clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; as if destroying plants and putting graffiti on buildings was bad enough, this was worse! Nobody had the right to destroy any trophy that belonged to any racer, especially Doc. "Tell me you already worked out a plan," Lightning said to Sarge. "Lucky for you, soldier, I had. I'll explain it during breakfast, unless the Gangrene Gang hadn't eaten the food.

Luckily, there was food at the café, so everyone was having a good breakfast of waffles made by Milly. She said it was her way of thanking the townsfolk for letting her brother and sisters, and the Tuner Gang stay in Radiator Springs. Lightning noticed that they were really pancakes put in a waffle iron, but thanked the girl anyway. "OK, I plan to check on your trailer to see what tomfoolery they are up to and how they work, but we have to do it very stealth like," Sarge told everyone. "I'll get the outfits ready," Adam said. "Who do you plan on taking with you?" Finn asked. "Well, the Tuner Gang since it's they're home and I have no idea where it is and perhaps Juan if he can be quiet enough," Sarge said. "What about me?" Gavin asked. "Why do you want to come?" Juan asked. "If we end up running into those jerks, I'm going to beat their hides for messing up our town and use their greasy hair to clean up all the paint!" Gavin exclaimed. Everyone looked at the teen, surprised that he said such a thing. "O-kaaaayyyy," Juan said, frightened by his neighbor for once.

2 hours later, dressed in black thanks to Adam, Sarge, the Tuner Gang, Juan and Gavin enter the trailer park to investigate the Tuner Gang and Condrey Gang's trailer and see what the Gangrene Gang are up to. The trailer was covered in graffiti that is made by the gang, however one is written as "Graffiti by Big Billy". The Tuner Gang all shouts "OUR HOME!" But the worse is yet to come…for when the Tuners, Sarge, Juan, and Gavin see what's inside the trailer.

They see Snake riding around the living room on Harold's motorcycle, Grubber biting the heads off of a collection of Beanie Babies. "Those are Milly's! I paid good money for those!" Snot Rod was extremely angered by that. Snake then laughs and says, "Thissss place is better than our clubhouse….it even ssssmells better!" Ace pulls out a telephone and tells Snake, "Hey Snake…check this out!" He dials a certain number for a crank call…

Remy from Ratatouille: Hello, this is Gusteau's, Remy speaking!

Ace: Yeah listen, do you have frog's legs?

Remy: Of course, the very finest!

Ace: What? You hop to work then? Jerk!

The gang laughed really loud at Ace's crank call. Ace passes the phone to Arturo who dials a number. The gang snickers and Arturo hushes them. "Shhh! It's ringing!"

Mr. Incredible from the Incredibles: Hello.

Arturo: Hi, am I speaking to the man of the house?

Mr. Incredible: By golly, you are.

Arturo: Well, you just won $10 million dollars!

Mr. Incredible: 10-$10 million dollars! Wow, I've never won anything in my life!

Arturo: Please hold.

Mr. Incredible: Sure, I'll hold!

Arturo shushed to the snickering Gangrene as he hung up the phone, leaving the superhero "on hold.

Arturo passes the phone to Big Billy and dials a certain number for a crank call…

Celia from Monsters Inc.: Hello, Monsters Inc. Celia speaking.

Big Billy: Daaaah hello?

Celia: Who is this? Mike is that you? Who is this?

Big Billy: Billy…Big Billy…of the Gangrene Gang!

Celia: Hey is this some sort of crank call?

Big Billy: …Yes.

Celia: Well it's not a very good one!

Big Billy: I'm sorry.

Ace: Oh for cryin' out loud…um uh…Prince Albert in the fridge!

Ace continued, "Geez Billy, at least Arturo got an epic win for his crank call…he put Mr. Incredible on hold!" Then the gang laughed when they remember Arturo's crank call.

Boost is furious and shouts to himself, "THEY'RE…MAKING…LONG…DISTANCE…CRANK…CALLS!" Wingo and DJ restrained Boost and Sarge tells him, "The idea is to study them…know their exact weaknesses and then somehow make them leave Radiator Springs and Star City and go back to Townsville.

Ace then tells his gang, "I like this place, no adults around, throw a brick on a window and nothing happens. The best thing is…THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HAVE NO IDEA WE'RE EVEN HERE!" They all laugh maniacally. Sarge then goes, "Hmmm…" Then, Travis, who had no idea about the Tuner Gang, pops out of the bushes and says, "Hiya Sarge, Gavin, Juan, why are you…AHHHH! TUN…" Juan and Gavin cover Travis's mouth and they run back to Radiator Springs.

Back at the café, Juan and Gavin uncover Travis's mouth and he continues, "ER GANG! RUN AWAY!" The other townsfolk hear his cry of terror and came to see what was going on. Some of the other teens also just realized that the Tuner and Condrey Gangs were in their small town. Gavin then tells Travis, "Travis, as simple as your mind is, I have an explanation for the whole thing, but you might think we're crazy."

5 minutes later, Travis tells Gavin, "You're crazy! And I'm smart enough to know THAT!" Sally then says, "Seriously Travis, those green bullies terrorized the neighborhood, beat up Harold, and the worst part is what they did to the Tuner and the Condrey Gangs…they just tossed them out and no one would take them in…no one but me and Lightning."

A tear falls from Travis's eye and he says, "That's sadder than how 'King Kong' ended! I want to help too…but what if they attack us?" sally then says, "After going through one night with them in my motel, they seem grateful I took them in, but I see the Gangrene Gang as the worst force to be reckoned with." Travis's mouth drops open upon hearing that name and he jumps into Kassie's and shouts "AHHH…GANGRENE GANG!" Then he notices he is with Kassie and shouts, "AAAAHHHH…KASSIE CONDREY!" Kassie then says, "But I'm a good guy now!" Travis then says, "Shut up, Jiggler, I'm onto you!"

Finn then says, "How do you know who the Gangrene Gang is?" Travis replies, "I watched 'Most Extreme Criminals', even I really shouldn't have since the rating, but they were on it once. They show them robbing a museum for a criminal named Sedusa, then another episode showed them putting a fake roach on their salad and intimidating the waiter into giving them free food…but every time they did something bad, the Powerpuff Girls would show up and send them packing! Too bad they aren't here!" Aneil then adds, "But I read something on some fan site that they became good and joined a new hero group called 'Team Power', I wonder why they're being criminals again." "We'll worry about that later, right now, let's think of a way to stop them, and once we apprehend them, we can snap them out of it," Holley said.

Later that day, Adam was helping with Fillmore's organic juice by putting up samples that only cost 25₡. It was mainly Adam's idea and said you couldn't go wrong with almost free samples. He was sure Fillmore's Taste-In would get more business if he did this.

But then, and without warning, the Gangrene Gang show up and Ace looks at the juice and says, "Hmmm…what can this stuff do?" Adam whipped out a list of reasons and read them, "Makes you more relaxed, makes you one with the Earth, makes you stimulated, a healthy drink, and makes you non-violent…at least that's the idea." "OK kid, me and the boys will try some of this 'organic juice', and it better make us what you just said, otherwise your face will one with something…my fist!" Ace laughs as he sips an orange juice. The other four try some too. Immediately, there were results. Grubber fell asleep from the chamomile flavor, Arturo started to jump like crazy due to the sugar cane flavor, Big Billy started to sway before collapsing to the ground due to the lavender flavor, Snake started to scratch his skin like crazy from the say flavor, and Ace breathed fire from the chili flavor. "What kind of idiot makes a juice with chili powder!" he snaps. "And I am definitely not one with the Earth! Do you feel one with the Earth, Snake?" Snake then says, "Actually bosssss…thissss soy flavor is making rashhhhessss appear on my skin…Doesss that count?" Ace just punches Snake on the nose and says to Adam, "Well, I guess this juice is worthless, but since it was free and breathing fire was cool, we'll let you live."

Adam is relieved and before he can run off, Big Billy becomes normal again and grabs him and shakes him until change comes out of his pockets and Ace then continues, "Without paying us first…JERK!" Then they all laugh and walk to the Casa del Tires.

Adam runs up to Leo and Travis and says, "There you guys are, you're not going to believe this, this group of green skinned people just showed up and ruined my organic juice samples stand!" "Adam, nothing you do will make Fillmore's organic juice taste better," Juan said. Adam then says, "True…Hey, I hear voices. Who are behind you guys?" Milly then says from hiding behind a bush, "No one here but Travis's imaginary friends!" Adam then says, "Larry can talk? Hey, what do you guys play me for? A dimwit, only because I'm popular and rich? SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Kassie then says, "If we come out of hiding, you will spaz out like a rabid spider monkey!" Adam then says, "Will not!" Jasmine then says, "Will too!" Adam then shouts, "WILL NOT!" And he pulls out something from the bushes and finds out he grabbed Jasmine by her dreadlocks and then he falls to the ground and spazes while foaming in the mouth and Jasmine then says, "Will too!"

15 minutes later, Adam then wakes up on the floor of Flo's V8 Café and was surrounded by Sally, Sarge, the Condrey Gang, Amy, Travis, Juan, Yasin, Gavin, and Leo, and says, "Sally…I had the weirdest dream…I dreamed you were in cahoots with the Condrey Gang…they're here aren't they?" "I'm surprised you didn't notice us earlier in the morning, we were right next to your table!" Darren exclaimed. "Well, no dip! Adam was on his cell phone! He's on it 24/7 and everything else is oblivious to him!" Amy Betts stated. "I knew the Tuner Gang was here, but not the Condrey Gang!" Adam said. Sally then says, "If you give me a chance, I'll explain everything, but you won't like it!" Adam then snaps, "Try me!"

5 minutes later, Adam is shocked and says, "You…spent a whole night with those freaks in your humble abode? And all because of the same green punks who just mugged me and kicked the Condrey Gang and Tuner Gang out of their trailer…Did you get any sleep from being with them that night in the motel?" The Condrey Gang's feelings are hurt and Sally then says, "I did sleep very good last night, nothing happened. And if the Gangrene Gang continue their rampage in Radiator Springs, well… we got to stop them!"

Adam looks at the Condrey Gang and says, "I don't care, there is no way in anywhere I would help the likes of you, I never liked you, you put graffiti on my parent's clothing store, and you ruined some of the clothes one time…I'd rather (whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper) than help you kids…I HATE YOU ALL!" Adam stomps out of the café furiously and says, "If you turncoats need me, I'm either trying out a new way to bring new business to this town or get my money back from those green guys!"

Everyone was shocked by Adam's behavior and then turn around and see Jasmine, Kassie and Milly tear up and they burst into crying. Kassie then says, "It's true, nobody likes us!" Jasmine then says, "Well, it looks like we're never getting our home back at all!"

Travis then says, "Juan, if there was ever a time I'd really, really, really, really learned the definition of 'sympathy' is, then I'd swear that I have it!" Juan then says, "Well, they were mean to us at first, but once you've grown attached to them, they aren't that bad." Yasin then adds, "But still, we have to get their home back and we have to save the town. Travis, what are you doing?"

Travis pulls out an entire rose bush from near the café that Red and Christopher planted there a few months ago and gives some of it to Juan and Yasin, and he shouts to the Condrey girls, "DO NOT CRY, ROSES FOR YOU ALL!" Travis handed his "bouquet" to Kassie, Yasin gave the bush to Jasmine, and Juan presented his roses to Milly. The girls then blush and Milly says, "That's so nice of you two, and you still want to help us?" Juan then says, "Of course, that's what friends do." Gavin then says, "Aw, Juan, I've never seen you so…friendly before." Juan then tells Gavin, "Well, what would you do if a girl lost her home to a bunch of brutes? Desert them?" Sarge then says, "Okay, now I plan on getting Guido, Mater, and Shu Todoroki to help since Guido is so fast, Mater knows how to deal with bad guys, and Shu knows karate."

As Sarge, Gavin, the Condrey Gang, Juan, Travis, Yasin and Sally made it to the Casa del Tires; they see Mater, Luigi, and Shu Todoroki tied up by Mater's own rope…and hanging upside down from the doorframe. "Oh no," Milly gasped. Sarge then says, "Let me guess, you were attacked by…" Luigi then says, "Yes, the Gangrene Gang showed up in a-my shop just when Guido was in the middle of changing the tires of Shu's car, and Mater was a-timing him. They said they wanted to rob the place and we tried to stop them." Shu then adds, "I tried to beat them with my karate and Mater tried to lasso them with his rope, but they outsmarted us and tied us up." "Wait, you said Guido was there? Where's Guido?" Sally asked as she and Sarge took their friends down. "We don't know," Luigi said. Then an Italian voice shouted, "(YOU DON'T KNOW!)" "Where did that come from?" Gavin asked, looking around. "All I know is that it was Guido." "Uh guys…" Travis had a small flashlight in his hand and he was looking through the small gaps in the Leaning Tower of Tires. "Guido?" Juan said, speaking through another gap. "(I'm in here!)" Guido's voice shouted. Sally gasped, "Oh Dodge! They threw him into the Tower of Tires!" "(HELP)" Guido shouted. "Juan, get Red to bring his fire truck over here!" Sarge commanded his student. "I don't know if his ladder will go that high," Gavin said. "I'll get Finn and Holley!" Mater stated, running off. Within moments, Holley was flying over the Tower of Tires and lowered a rope inside for Guido to grab onto. Within 5 more minutes, Guido climbed out and she and Mater got him back on the ground. "Grazie!" Guido said. "Okay, now since that's over and done with, we were wondering if you, Mater, and Shu were interested in helping us try to get those punks out of our town," Sarge said. "After what happened? Sure!" Mater exclaimed. Shu jumped into his car and drove off. "(I'll help, but if they throw me in there again, I'm out,)" Guido said.

Adam was busy with a stand for Flo's V8 Café, full of small donut holes of the flavors and some of the coffee. But before any customers could come over and try it, Ace and the Gangrene Gang show up and eat or drink all the samples and destroy the stand. Then Ace tells the other people, "Forget 'shorty' over there, I have a scam. It's called 'Give me all your money or I make Big Billy beat you all up!'"

Ace then hears a voice that says, "Hold it right there, punk!" Chick Hicks and his pit crew walk over to the Gangrene Gang in an angry manner. "I was about to have some of that coffee until you and your little buddies came and drank it all!" Chick snapped, "Who are you kids anyway?"

Ace: I'm Ace…the leader of this funky crew!

Big Billy: Daaaaah…Big Billy!

Arturo: They call me Arturo!

Snake: The name's Ssssnake! And the goof over there is Grubber!

Grubber just makes a raspberry.

Ace then continues, "And we're the universally despised Gangrene Gang!" Chick then says, "You'll be the 'Ganblack and Blue Gang' once we're through with you…let's get 'em, guys!"

So, Chick Hicks and his pit crew start fighting the Gangrene Gang until they notice Carla Veloso in a two-piece swim suit. However, "Carla" happens to have green skin, a protruding tongue, and bulging eyes. After being distracted by "Carla", the rest of the Gangrene Gang manages to knock out Chick and his crew. The real Carla Veloso is shocked by what just happened.

"Carla" than changes back into Grubber and then Ace asks him, "Hey Grubber, since when were you a shape shifter?" Grubber just blows a raspberry and Ace replies, "Oh, I see…you learned that in Japan, no matter, THIS TOWN IS OURS! WE CAN SCAM WHEN WE WANT, PICK ON SOME PEOPLE, AND…um…do whatever we want!" Big Billy moves the Condrey and Tuner Gangs' trailer to the center of the main street and Ace pulls out some bricks and starts throwing them at windows and says, "Wow…and the best thing is we can do this and nobody can do anything about it!"

Sara Marcov then goes up to Ace and shouts, "HEY MISTER! THAT WAS MY HOUSE!" Ace then says, "Oh no…I'm soooo scared, a little girl is going to beat us up! Arturo, Snake, deal with the twerp!" Arturo threw sand in Sara's face and Snake duct tapes her to the door of the trailer.

Tia then says to Christopher, "This is just bad, Christopher, they did who knows what to Harold, beat up Luigi, Mater, Shu Todoroki, Chick Hicks and his gang, and Sara, took over the town…they're even worse than the Tuner Gang and Condrey Gang…is there something they haven't done yet?" Ace goes up to Tia and says, "Hey there cutie, how about having some fun with us 'Gangrene style'?" Tia then angrily kicks Ace to the point where he speaks up in a high-pitch and says, "I normally don't take 'no' for an answer, but I'll take it just this once!"

Adam sees the Gangrene Gang doing all these things and says to himself, "They're breaking things, silencing Chick Hicks and Sara, and worst of all…talking to Tia! They must be stopped!" Juan then claps and he says, "Bravo, you finally got the point!" Adam then says, "Well, it gives you no excuse to help the Condrey gang, 'Mr. I is the only Private with a heart'!" Juan then snaps and says, "DON'T YOU AT LEAST FEEL SORRY FOR THEM AT ALL? THEY HAVE NO HOME OR FRIENDS AT ALL! HOW WOULD YOU LLIKE IT IF YOU WERE IN THEIR PREDICTAMENT?"

Adam noticed that Juan's shouting had gotten the attention of the other residents of Radiator Spring's attention, and he then says, "Juan, you're scaring me…you're even scarier than Sarge!" Juan continues, "GOOD! NOW, IF YOU WANT TO HELP US GET RID OF THE GANGRENE GANG…I want you to apologize to the Condrey Gang…"

The Condrey Gang popped out of a nearby bush and Juan asks them, "How long were you there?" Jasmine then says, "Long enough…" Adam then forces himself to walk toward Jasmine and her siblings and says, "Jasmine Condrey, I've said some things that I didn't mean, and to be honest, Milly, I've envied you for your collection of Beanie Babies, Kassie, I was jealous that you could pull off hoodies, and Darren, you do dance moves that I can't even do, and…ummm…(silently) I'm sorry…" Jasmine asks, "What was that?" Adam replies a bit louder, "I'm sorry!" Milly then asks, "Say that again?" Adam replies louder, "I'm sorry!" Kassie then says, "I don't think they heard you in the back!" Adam shouts, "I'M SORRY! I DON'T HATE YOU! I THINK YOU'RE ALL COOL!" Jasmine then says, "We forgive you, so can you help please help us win back 'Casa de Condrey' for us?"

Juan smirks and says, "See? Now was that so hard?" Sarge then tells the other townsfolk, "OK, first we need to gather the other people we know and figure out how to band together and get rid of the Gangrene Gang, but we need something to scare them off. Travis and I know they don't like the Powerpuff Girls, but we have no way of contacting them somehow."

Adam remembers what the Powerpuff Girls looked like and he looks at Iralanda, Kendra, and Kelly Watson, and shouts, "I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SCAM…to get rid of the Gangrene Gang! But I hope you're good at costumes, special effects and acting, I will pull the greatest plan if it means getting rid of those green-skinned once and for all!"


	3. The Big GreenI mean, the Big Plan

Chapter 3: The Big Green…I mean, the Big Plan

The townsfolk then start their fool-proof plan to save Radiator Springs from the Gangrene Gang…

The Sally and Flo get to work on the make-up kit and use it on Iralanda, Kendra and Kelly while Amy and Lizzie stitched up some costumes. Juan and Adam figures out how to work the levitating strings. After the plan is set and the girls were ready, Trenton Garwood pulls out a bubblegum cigar and says to his friends, "I love it when a plan comes together!" Travis then says, "I pity the foo' who messes with them!" Aneil rolls his eyes and says, "Um…if Captain Murdock had a catchphrase, I would have to choice but to say it."

In the dead center of the main street, the Gangrene Gang is having fun in their most usual way. Grubber rides on Harold's motorbike and he shape shifts into Harold…but he still has green skin, bulging eyes, and protruding tongue. Arturo is on Grubber's shoulders, smashing mail boxes with a baseball bat. Then, Big Billy hauls the Condrey and Tuner gangs' trailer to the middle of the street and he tries to juggle the former gang's dishes, but ends up breaking them. Snake has Fillmore captive and plans to force-feed the hippie pop rocks and coca cola…until Ace uppercuts him. Ace then says, "Don't you dare! You ought to be ashamed of yourself…" Fillmore then says, "Thanks, man!" thinking Ace was going to set him free. Ace continues, "I should be the one who does this and instead of pop rocks and coke…use Mentos and Diet Coke!" [WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!]

Before Ace could force-feed Fillmore Mentos and Diet Coke, he sees Sarge and Juan outside. He says to Snake, "Looks like the army brats hasn't learned their lessons yet about being on our territory, let's give them a burning reminder!" Then Ace and Snake pull out their lighters.

Sarge and Juan stand in the street with Juan holding a piggy bank. Sarge shouts at Ace. "Hey, Acer, over here!" Ace appears annoyed and says, "The name's Ace, not Acer! You dare make fun of my green skin?" The gang grabs Sarge and Juan, and Ace then says, "What should we do with them?" Juan then says in a high voice, "I say we let them go!" Ace then uppercuts Snake and Snake replies, "But bossss, it wasssn't me!" Ace then says, "I know that, how about we give them a red nurple!" Juan then says, "Umm, isn't it called 'purple nurple'?" Ace replies, "Not when we're through with you…AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The gang laughed out loud and before they could do anything, they see three familiar girls "flying" toward them on a wire. "They are actually Kelly, Kendra, and Iralanda dressed as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Ace sees the three and shouts, "OH NO! IT'S THE GIRLS, THEY FOUND US! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Snake sees them and says to himself, "Well sssslap me around and call me Ivy!" Ace then slaps Snake and says, "Let's amscray Ivy!"

The Gangrene Gang then runs off, past the curio shop, past the courthouse and to the huge mesa. Kelly grabs Arturo by the collar and says, "This is for stealing Ramone's paint!" She picks him up and throws him at Big Billy, Iralanda and Kendra take turns uppercutting Snake in the nose. Kendra says, "And this is for Doc Hudson!" Kelly steps on Grubber's foot and Iralanda tackles Ace and keeps punching him.

Ace grab's her fist and says, "Hey wait, I barely felt that! You're not Buttercup! This has been a setup, boys!" Big Billy pulls on invisible strings and Travis, Mater, and Guido fall down and Billy says to the gang, "Duuuh…the fake Powerpuff Girls were flying on strings!" Grubber shape shifts into Michael Buffer and he says, "Lllllllet's get ready to rumble!" Turns back to normal and starts fighting Kendra. Big Billy rolls down Mater, Guido, Iralanda and Kelly. At that time, the rest of the Radiator Springs residents had come to the mesa and watched in fear at what was happening to their friends. Ace pulls out a knife and before he can do anything, he sees streaks of light in the air.

Ace then says, "I bet those idiots are really good with special effects, they're trying to make it look like those girls are the Powerpuff Girls! Let's show them what we do to phonies!" The gang laughs and then sees Buttercup and Snake clubs her but the club breaks and Buttercup uppercuts him in the nose. Ace sweats and shouts, "HOLY SCHNIKES! IT'S REALLY THEM! THE REAL POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Snake gets up and asks "But bosss, how did they know where we were?" Travis is seen with the "Powerpuff Signal light" and he says, "A little man that looked like the 'Monopoly guy' gave it to me!"

"Who are the other girls and guy with them, and why are the Rowdyruff Boys on their side?" Arturo asked. "You don't remember us?" a girl in a purple mini-dress with a black torso, short lavender leggings, and purple sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail asked. "Um…no," Ace said. A girl wearing red halter top, a black tank top under it, long red leggings, and black sandals grabbed Snake and says, "Hold still, sugar." She moves his long black hair out of the way of his neck and sees a black microchip on the back of his neck. A girl wearing a mini dress similar to the purple girl, but was white, and had thigh high, high heel boots got out a pair of tweezers and uses the small tool to yank it off. Snake's body shook a little, as if he got a chill up his spine and he rubs his eyes and looks around, and then looks at the red girl and asks, "Cobra, where am I? What's going on?" "Someone put this microchip on your neck and made you forget about the present and made you revert back to your fiendish ways," the girl called Cobra explained. "And we got to get the chips of the others," said a teen boy wearing a lake red muscle tee, black slacks, lake red sneakers, a python tattoo on his left arm and a cobra tattoo on his right. He grabbed Arturo by the back of his shirt and yanked a similar microchip off his neck. The purple girl held Ace down as Blossom used her own pair of tweezers to pick the chip of Ace's neck. "Abby? Where am I…and why are you holding me down?" Ace asked, clearly freaked. "Sorry we had to snap you out of it like this," the girl named Abby said. "Viper! I need help with Big Billy!" a girl with green skin and blue hair shouted at the teen in lake red. "Coming, Ivy!" the guy named Viper stated, running over and helping her hold Big Billy still. Bubbles picked the chip off Billy's neck. A bat-girl hybrid walked over to Grubber and picked the microchip off his neck without troubles. "Lucky bat," Buttercup grumbled. Abby helped Ace to his feet and Ace asks, "So, what did we do while we were…not here?" "You terrorized our town, tore up Gavin and Fillmore's front yards, threw Guido into the Leaning Tower of Tires, destroyed my free sample stands, beat up Chick Hicks…oh yeah, and kicked the Condrey Gang and Tuner Gang out of their home!" Adam stated. Ace got a mortified look on his face and says, "Oh man! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to do that!" "It wasn't even your fault, it was the fault of whoever was controlling these chips," the white girl said, scanning the chip. "We have a few potential suspects; there's the Black Lord, who is a gangster in Star City and has a history of murdering our friends and family members," Juan stated. "There is also Sir Miles Axlerod, he sabotaged the World Grand Prix, but we stopped him and his Lemon army," Mater added. "Of course, there could be Professor Zundapp, he has technology to do this," Finn said. "Well, I hate to break this to you, but you're all wrong," the white girl said. "Then, who is it, M-O?" Blossom asked the android. "We all know him: Mojo Jojo," M-O stated. Travis jumped into Kassie's arms and shouts, "AHHH, MOJO JOJO!" "I knew it was him," Brick said. "I'm getting a reading from the microchip; Mojo is inside a warehouse in the old abandoned part of Star City," M-O stated. "We have to watch our backs while we're there; that's where the Black Lord resides, and he's got guns!" Sarge warned. "Don't worry, we can take him," Buttercup said. The group of heroes and townsfolk walked through the abandoned building district and bust into one of the buildings, to see none other than Mojo Jojo fiddling with a computer. "Argh! Why did the chips go off-line!" he asked himself. "Because we disconnected them," Blossom stated behind him. Mojo must have jumped three feet out of fear and turned around to see Team Power and the residents of the small town of Radiator Springs standing behind him. "Oh…hello Powerpuff Girls…what's the occasion?" Mojo Jojo asked innocently. "You know very well what!" Butch snapped. "Why did you control the Gangrene Gang to do bad things, and why did you make them attack Radiator Springs?" Blossom questioned. "I hate those small towns like that. They make some of my villain friends stay for too long, when they could have better things to do like rob banks or plot to take over the world," Mojo Jojo stated. "That's not a good reason at all!" Sally said. "I made them attack Radiation Stinks specifically, because it's a racing town, and I think racing is a waste of time and not very exciting. They just drive cars and do pit stops! I can't believe they consider those people as athletes. Personally, I think they're too lazy to do actual athletic activity, such as running, swimming, boxing…" Mojo Jojo explained. As he talked, Lightning and the other WGP racers were starting to get ticked off by the evil monkey and were tempted to beat the living heck out of him. "That explains why you attacked our museum," Sally said, angrily. "Yes, and also, I think hippies and military people are very annoying, how they always bicker with each other about war and peace. Both sicken me!" At the sound of that, Sarge, Juan, Fillmore and Gavin started to get angry. Everyone else was also not pleased with Mojo Jojo's criticism. Adam whispered to Blossom, "Can we beat him up?" "Be our guest," Blossom said. Adam grinned and motioned for everyone to surround the ape. "What are you doing? You cannot defeat me! I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo snapped. Then, the townsfolk lunged at him and started to beat the stuffing out of him. Team Power start to eat large buckets of popcorn. Ace shares his with Abby. The Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls share another. Grubber, Batty and Big Billy share a third. Arturo and a fairy girl named Tiny started to share a fourth. Ivy, Snake, Cobra and Viper share a fifth. M-O didn't eat any. Within moments, the battle was over, and Mojo Jojo was lying on the ground, all beat up and hurt in places he never thought he could hurt. The Powerpuff Girls grab him and take him back to Townsville to the jail and come back to Radiator Springs where everyone was already waiting, including their fan boy, Lenny N. Geake and their creator, Professor Utonium.

"We're very sorry about all of this, and we're willing to fix the damage," Ace said. "Now that's the Ace we know," Abby said, smiling. "Sure, you can start by cleaning the museum, and I'll make sure you do it right," Juan said, getting out a lawn chair and setting it in front of the museum so he could watch. "Hold it, Juan; you're going to help too!" Sarge said. "Come on!" So, everyone pitched in to fix up Radiator Springs. They washed all the graffiti off the buildings and statues, and managed to get it off the trophies. The Rowdyruff Boys fixed up Fillmore and Gavin's yards, and Snake was working on cleaning the Sarge's flag. "Snake! You're mixing the colors with the whites!" Ivy scolded her brother. "Of courssse I am! It's the American flag! It has color and whitesss in it!" Snake shouted back. Viper was talking to Miguel until Boomer interrupted their conversation about Spain. "So, you're both celebrities from Spain?" "Yes, as you know, I'm a famous dancer from Spain, and Miguel Camino is…" Viper started to explain. "A race car driver! I saw you on TV for the World Grand Prix!" Bubbles squealed. "You a fan?" Miguel asked. "Yes! Can I have your autograph?" the little girl pleaded. "Por favor!" "Sure, why not," Miguel said, writing out his autograph on a piece of paper for the girl. "I don't believe it!" Brick said. "We're in the same town as our favorite race car drivers!" The Rowdyruff Boys appeared to be looking at Lightning, Francesco and Chick Hicks. "Good for you, would you like autographs?" Francesco asked. Brick, Butch, and Boomer flew past the three and up to Jeff Gorvette, Max Schnell, and Raoul ÇaRoule. "Oh, rejection!" Jasmine laughed. "Thanks for helping me fix my Beanie Babies," Milly thanked Amy and Lizzie as they sewed the heads back to the bodies. They nodded as they worked. "You know, after what just realized during all this," Boost told Lightning and Sheriff. "That there are people out there who are far worse than us and there's a chance we might become them if we keep causing trouble. I think the Tuner and Condrey Gangs are going to fix up our lives and try to follow the laws from now on, and be good citizens." "That's a good idea Boost, and we got to thank you for helping us stops the worse from happening to our town," Lightning said. "But what we do for a job?" Wingo asked. "There's a radio station in Star City that I have wanted to work at," DJ stated. "Go for it!" Darren said. "The rest of you guys can work here, we could use the extra help," Ramone said. "Well, we better get going," Blossom said to the townsfolk. "Girls! I got bumper stickers for our car!" Professor stated, pointing at the white car, which was now covered bumper to bumper in bumper stickers. "Wow, looks like you bought every copy of Lizzie's souvenir bumper stickers," Abby said, surprised by the number. "Actually, I did!" Professor stated. "Quick! Let's get out of here before he gets us to ride with him," Cobra hissed. The flying heroes grabbed the non-flying heroes and carried them out of Radiator Springs. "Bye! Come back soon!" Adam hollered. "We miss you already!" Sally added.

So once again, the day is saved, thanks to… the residents of Radiator Springs and Team Power!

THE END

I'll explain who Team Power is in another story


End file.
